hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Phinks Magcub/Image Gallery
|-|2011 Anime= Other_fin.png|Phinks Headshot Phinks.jpg|Phinks' Full body appearance Char_75965.jpg|A close-up with Phinks Genei fin.jpg|Phinks' Anime design Silhouette of the Phantom Troupe 2011.JPG|Silhouettes of The Phantom Troupe members Dalzollene stabbed from behind by Phinks.png|Phinks impales Dalzollene from behind Phinx vs Killua.png|Phinks confronts Killua Killua trying to escape Phinks 2011.png|Phinks easily catches Killua Phinks and other members rescuing Uvogin.png|Uvogin rescued by his comrades Feitan-5.png|Feitan and Phinks receive a call from Chrollo ScreenShot016.jpg|The Phantom Troupe look at the Nostrade Bodyguard list 57 - Phinks lies to Kurapika.png|Phinks lies to Kurapika Machi and Nobunaga punch Phinks.jpg|Machi and Nobunaga about to punch Phinks Confronting Paku.png|Phinks and Feitan confront Pakunoda and Machi Shot by memory bomb.png|Phinks and the other Phantom troupe members shot by Pakunoda's Memory Bomb Time x To x Retreat.png|Pakunoda dies in front of Phinks and the others Phinks and Feitan at the auction.png|Phinks and Feitan meet Killua and Gon at the auction Feitan and phinks auction.png|Feitan and Phinks leaving the auction Phantom Troupe to Greed Island.jpg|Phinks and the other spiders on a boat to Greed Island's location Phantom Troupe In GI.png|The Phantom Troupe in Greed Island Chrollo's Plan.png|Chrollo's Plan Prophecy comes true.png|The prophecy comes true 72 - Phinks and Hisoka in Greed Island.png|Phinks and Hisoka in Greed Island The Phantom Troupe arrive at Meteor City.png|Phinks and the other Spiders arrive in Meteor City 96 - Phinks Egyptian suit.png|Phinks in his Egyptian outfit Phinx vs Gorilla.png|Phinks faces against the Gorilla looking Chimera ant 96 - Phinks Ripper Cyclotron.png|Phinks prepares his ability Ripper Cyclotron.png|Phink's Ripper Cyclotron Phinks saves Kalluto.png|Phinks saves Kalluto Phinks 021412070702.png|Phinks about to hit a transformed Meteor City resident 97 - Phinks hates waiting.png|Phinks expresses his dislike for waiting 97 - Shizuku wearing Phinks's clothes.png|Shizuku wearing Phinks' clothes Hunter X Hunter - 97 - Large 39-2-.jpg|The aftermath in Meteor City Huncyclopedia - Phinks.jpg|Phinks as he is featured in Huncyclopedia |-|1999 Anime= Phinks (Official Artwork).PNG|Phinks' official artwork Episode 54.png|Phantom Troupe dressed as Mafia Phinks kills some Mafia members.jpg|Phinks kills Mafia members Episode 63.png|The Phantom Troupe gathers Episode 70.png|Pakunoda sharing her last memories with the Phantom Troupe Phinks meets Gon and Killua at the auction..png|Phinks and Feitan meet Killua and Gon at the auction Phinks with Hisoka in Greed Island.png|Phinks and Hisoka in Greed Island Phantom troupe with Hisoka in Greed Island..png|The Phantom Troupe in Greed Island |-|Manga= Phinks cigarette.png|Phinks is shown with a cigarette 78 - Phinks kills Dalzollene.png|Phinks kills Dalzollene Chap 97 - Phinks.png|Phinks easily defeats the Mafiosi Phantom Troupe celebrating.png|Phinks and other Phantom Troupe members celebrate Chap 225 - Phinks Egyptian suit.png|Phinks as he appears in the Chimera Ant Arc Ripper Cyclotron.PNG|Ripper Cyclotron Phantom Troupe arm wrestling.png|Phinks ranks 2nd in arm wrestling |-|Chapter Covers= 225 10 Part 3.png|Chapter 225 10 part 6.jpg |-|Volume Covers= Volume12cover.jpg|Phinks and the other Phantom Troupe members on the cover of Volume 12 |-|Openings and Endings= Phantom_Troupe_opening.jpg|Phinks and the other Phantom Troupe members in the second Opening 765750posteryorkshin.png|Phinks and the other Phantom Troupe members in a promotional picture for Yorknew City and the Heavens Arena Arc Phantom troup opening 4.png|Phinks in the fourth opening |-|Movie= Young Phantom Troupe.png|Phinks and the Phantom Troupes prior the Kurta Clan massacre. Huncyclopedia Special Phantom Rouge.png |-|Other Media= Yorknew City arc.png|Poster for the Yorknew City arc The Phantom Troupe-5.jpg|Phinks on a promotional poster for the Phantom Troupe Phantom Troupe-3.jpg|Phinks on a promotional poster for the Phantom Troupe Phantom Troupe 2011.png|Phinks on a promotional poster for the Phantom Troupe Phinks card 1.jpg|Phinks Card 1 Phinks card 2.jpg|Card 2 Phinks card 3.jpg|Card 3 Phinks card 4.jpg|Card 4 Phinks card 5.jpg|Card 5 Phinks card 6.jpg|Card 6 Phinks card 7.jpg|Card 7 Phinks card 8.jpg|Card 8 Phinks card 9.jpg|Card 9 Phinks card 10.jpg|Card 10 Phinks card 11.jpg|Card 11 Phinks card 12.jpg|Card 12 Phinks card 13.jpg|Card 13 Phinks card 14.jpg|Card 14 Phinks card 15.jpg|Card 15 Phinks card 16.jpg|Card 16 xPhinks01.jpg|Card 17 xPhinks02.jpg|Card 18 00000930 (3).jpg|Card 19 00000930 (2).jpg|Card 20 101 xPhinks18.jpg 102 xPhinks19.jpg 35 xPhinks11.jpg 136 xPhinks22.jpg 137 xPhinks23.jpg 138 xPhinks24.jpg 139 xPhinks25.jpg 149 fPhinks.jpg 149 fPhinks0.jpg 151 aPhinks.jpg 151 aPhinks0.jpg 37 xPhinks28.jpg 38 xPhinks29.jpg 53 xPhinks30.jpg 54 xPhinks31.jpg 157 aPhinks.jpg 00001585.jpg tumblr_nnovtkVwBo1rebtzoo4_1280.jpg tumblr_noh1qj1PSB1rebtzoo2_1280.jpg Phinks (1).png Phinks (3).png Phinks (5).png Phinks (6).png Phinks (7).png Phinks (8).png Phinks (9).png Phinks (11).png Phinks (10).png Phinks (21).png Phinks (20).png Phinks (2).png Phinks (4).png Phinks (12).png Phinks (13).png Phinks (14).png Phinks (15).png Phinks (16).png Phinks (17).png Phinks (18).png Phinks (19).png HxH-BC-cards (2).png Phinks Card1.png phinks card 01.png Phinks and Kalluto chibi 01.png Chibi-9 (2).png HxH --Cards (12).jpeg Phinks - New year ver card.png Phinks - New year ver chibi.png